gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Gaia Fishing
Gaia Fishing was the first Gaian mini-game to be released. It was released on November 19, 2004. Once caught, fish may be traded to Old Man Logan at the Ole Fishing Hole for fishing Items or better fish via the Fish Exchange. Once a month, prizes are given for the top fishers at each lake, as well as for the best overall and most junk caught. These prizes are Fishing Trophies. Lakes Currently Gaia has 3 different lakes that people may fish at. Bass'ken Lake Bass'ken Lake is probably the easiest lakes to fish in, and may be very busy at times. Fish Guppies:A small guppy commonly found in abundance in Bass'ken lake. (Worth 3 Gold) * Red Guppy: You may be red, but now you're dead. * Orange Guppy: How tiny... poor little guy. * Yellow Guppy: Looks kinda puny to me. Bass: Worth 8 Gold * Blue Bass: You can hold your breath til your face turns blue, doesn't matter ... you're still a bass. * Brown Bass: Don't give this guy any special treatment, people might call you a brown noser. * Green Bass: Give him some time, he's just a rookie. Stripers: The striper hides in the deepest depths of freshwater lakes for thousands of years. For this reason, it's evolved into one of the largest fish types Bass'ken Lake has to offer. * Green Striper: * Blue Striper: * Grey Striper: Rare Fish: The rarest fish in Bass'ken Lake. * Mutha Guppa: You don't wanna mess this Mutha Guppa. Seriously. Well, ok. Go for it. But don't say I didn't warn you. * Candy Striper: The Candy Striper is known to lure little children with its alluring candy shell exterior. These children are fooled into believing they've found the motherload of candies then are gobbled up by this vicious carnivorous fish! HAHAHHAHA! Stupid children... * Big Mouth Bass'terd: There isn't a creature in this lake more crude, more foul, more vile, and more disgusting than the Big Mouth Bass'terd! Port of Gambino Slightly more exotic than Bass'ken Lake, but has fewer people and is a little tougher to fish in. Fish Seedkins: The little seedkin are nothing short of beautiful and harmless. That's why we capture them by the bucketload! * Blue Seedkin: Grow a little larger and maybe you'll get away next time. * Green Seedkin: Looks like he got PLANTED right into my bucket. * Pink Seedkin: Not much bigger than my pinky. Rainbow Trout: You may be wondering why a fresh water trout is swimming around in the ocean... * Cool Rainbow Trout: Don't ask me why. I'm just as confused as you are. -_-- * Frozen Rainbow Trout: and then you realize you don't really care. * Warm Rainbow Trout: I'm just warming up! Tuna: I heard somewhere that you shouldn't eat tuna when you're pregnant because the Greek God Mercury will mess you up or something if you do. At least, that's what my daddy told me. * Dicy Tuna: * Icy Tuna: * Spicy Tuna: Inos: The rarest fish in The Port of Gambino. * Buckin' Bino: A fish truly worthy of swimming in Gambino's waters.- * Chargin' Chino: Like Bino, only a faster swimmer. His unique fin configuration adds 5 more horsepower to his fish engine. * Tootin' Tino: Like Chino, only more aggressive. His unique fin configuration allows him to use water pressure to propel him forward. Durem Reclamation Facility The hardest of the three areas to fish in, it also contains the rarest of the fish, the Lionbacks. Fish Pebbo Feeders: The pebbo feeders carry the burden of being devoured by larger fish... therefore, their only defense is to be shaped like fish food pellets so that they don't look as appetizing as other fish... I think. * Black Pebbo Feeder: Like buck shot ... only stinkier. * Brown Pebbo Feeder: Like rat poop ... small, annoying, and stinky. * White Pebbo Feeder: Gosh, I just wanna skip this one across the water! Rocque Biters: These fish possess a hard rock-like shell made of cartilage and sediment extracts. Because of this, they don't really float too well. * Black Rocque Biter: This one's STONE cold. * Bluestone Biter: Whoa... one bite from this one is sure to give you the blues. * Pyrite Biter: GOLD!! GOLD!!!! Erm...wait... Boldurs: The Boldur fish gets its name from its massive exterior that allows it to blend in with its rock-like surroundings. The fact that you caught him seems to indicate a serious flaw in his natural camouflage. In your face fish!! Score one for the humans! * Sand Boldur: * Slate Boldur: * Stone Boldur: Lions: The rarest fish in the Durem Reclamation Facility * Diamondback Lion: Graceful and elegant, these fish possess diamond sharp fins that can cut through other fish as they swim past them... kinda like a ninja... in like... say... an anime... where they run past each other and like... the other dude... like... slides apart or somethin... you know... elegant-like ... unlike this description. * Emeraldback Lion: A cousin of the Diamondback and Rubyback varieties of Lionfish. They're always after me lucky charms. * Rubyback Lion: A cousin of the Diamondback and Emeraldback varieties of Lionfish. Like rubies compared to diamonds, these fish are more um... how to say... red. Junk Junk items are found in all three lakes and are the easiest and most common items to catch. * Big Old Tire: Geebus! What am I gonna do with this junk!? An old tire. Looks like it's off a car from the 50's. You know, like way before your time. * Old Can: What a piece of junk. Wait... perhaps if I recycle these I can save up for a piece of chewing gum 5 to 6 years from now. SCORE!!! * Old Boot: Now if only I had one more I wouldn't have to buy shoes. Why is it that people are always going swimming with their boots on? External Links *Games Category:Gaia Online Category:Gaia Games